


My Lips are Yours

by wutthequiznack (birbsandemidogs04)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsandemidogs04/pseuds/wutthequiznack
Summary: True love exists, bitch.Keith and Lance have had it the whole time.





	My Lips are Yours

Keith's eyes are narrowing, straining even though they're closed. Something breaks in Lance.

"Is there anything we can do to save him?" Shiro's asking, scared to lose his brother the way Keith almost lost him.

Allura sighs. She's sitting across from Shiro, legs sprawled out next to Keith, who's lying down on his back like some kind of princess in need of a kiss.

"I'm afraid not," she says. "I've never seen so much quintessence absorbed by a human being before, not even with you, Shiro."

Lance stops in his pacing to turn back. "Are you sure? There has to be something."  
He's holding back his motivations, which have been changing and blossoming the past few months. "That witch can't win."

Allura meets his eyes for a moment before turning away to chuckle in a reminescent way. "Well, there is something. But it's silly. It's from Altean childhood. We used to believe that a kiss might wake up the dead. It was quite morbid actually, and used to exist only in our fairytales."

"But Keith isn't dead," Lance says, feeling mildly put-out. "True love's kiss? That's all you got?"

But this is magic they're dealing with. It's finicky like this. Haggar had wounded Keith badly through the mind control.

Besides, Lance's lips are aching for a taste of Keith's. And if he can save him, then he'll have done everything.

"Well, we have to try," Shiro's saying. "Is there anyone who'd be willing to do it? I can't do it, we don't have that kind of bond."

Allura shrugs. "I suppose I could do it. Or maybe we can get Krolia down here -- she could kiss his forehead. Perhaps it doesn't have to be true love in a romantic sense."

Remembering Frozen, Lance shivers. He's watched the movie so many times with his niece, he could probably quote it word for word. It's odd that these fairytale concepts are coming out in the alien cultures they witness. Many others have already come to light and it's unreal to Lance. It still is.

"No, you know what, I'll do it," he says on pure impulse. His mind and body have completely different urges but both need to see Keith awake again.

"Uh, Lance?" Allura asks, uncertain.

But Shiro's smiling, remembering their talk beforehand. "Go for it, Lance. You've got this."

Not only would this be saving Keith, it would also be Lance accepting himself as validated for feeling this way. Shiro knows this.

Both Shiro and Allura step away from Keith's form as Lance approaches. Subconsciously Lance's lips part and he leans down, hovers over Keith for a moment. Keith's brown is still furrowed with strain -- he's rejecting the last of the quintessence. Haggar has had a toll on him.

Lance places a hand on Keith cheek carefully, slowly, and Keith's face instantly relaxes. Lance's knees hit the dust and he leans even closer, close enough to breathe on him.

"Keith, please wake up, buddy," he murmurs, before going in for it.

Lance's veins surge at the touch of Keith's lips. They're soft and warm and yield to him. Even though Lance only gets a brief taste he savours it and reluctantly opens his eyes a few moments later.

He doesn't know what he was expecting. Keith is still unconscious. Lance's face screws up and he stands, turning away from Keith and letting frustrated tears pool. "I don't know why I thought that would work!" he's cursing. Hurt clouds his judgement and he crosses his arms defensively, seeing red.

He can practically sense the talk he'll get from Shiro when they're all interrupted by coughing and gasping coming from behind him. Lance spins around.

Keith is coughing and sputtering, sitting up, very much awake. Shiro and Allura look incredulous, their eyes expanded enormously. Shiro reaches out instinctively to catch his brother as Keith collapses backward, with Lance watching stunned.

He rushes over and clasps Keith's hand impulsively, flushing. "Keith, you're awake." he says dumbly. He can't think to say anything else. Does he even remember the kiss? Did he feel it?

Keith looks at him and smiles wearily. "You -- you kissed me," he states. "you brought me back. Thank you."

Lance blushes. "No -- no, problem."  
His walls come up again and he humphs. "But it was just a kiss. I wasn't doing it because I like you, or anything."

"You know," Allura interrupts. "It is said that only the one who loves the other person most, romantically, may wake them up. Might offer some perspective."

Lance stares at her, betrayed. But she might be right. And as he looks back at Keith he knows this.

He doesn't expect Keith to lean up and pull him down into a kiss that Lance fully reciprocates because whatever. Who friggin cares if he likes Keith? Nobody but him and Keith.

Geez, Keith's kisses are nice. They almost take all the energy out of his body. Keith's going at it like he's going to lose Lance forever after this kiss. It's ferocious, it's deep, it's beautiful really, and Lance reaches out to touch Keith, hands no longer clenched.

When they break apart they're alone. Shiro and Allura had opted to give them their privacy after exchanging a very knowing glance.

Keith gazes at Lance, his eyes glazed over. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he says, in true trope form.

Lance laughs quietly. "Yeah well, you weren't too bad either."

They pause for a second, silence descending.

"How are you feeling?" Lance asks tentatively, afterwards.

Keith's smile grows. "I'm better now."

Lance blushes, though he's right. "Hmm, so if two kisses makes you alright, then three would make you super alright?"

"I don't know, it all depends." Keith says, smiling coyly. "Why don't you find out?"

With that, Lance doesn't think twice before capturing Keith's lips in his.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: OMG I wrote this and the summary before those pictures from Lance's story even came out, am I a psychic??? Anyways, KICK.


End file.
